


Comfort

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: Birthday Month Drabbles 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post umbara, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After Umbara, Rex disassociates during the debrief. Cody brings him back, and comforts him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday Month Drabble Prompt by bluebaron on pillowfort. He asked for Cody (& or /) Rex + physical comfort after umbara or zygerria ?
> 
> I chose Umbara bc I'm more knowledgeable about it, since Zygerria arc I kinda breezed through bc Necessary while Umbara I took my sweet, sweet time with (bc Dogma).
> 
> This could be either platonic or shippy, I left it up for ya'll to decide.

Rex was... exhausted. He felt... well, exhausted. He was...

Drained, is the word he's looking for.

“Rex?” Cody's voice brought him into the present, and he felt himself a little sad for not being able to keep disassociating.

“Hm?”

“Come on, Rex old boy, let's get you to bed...” He was faintly aware of Cody's hand holding his, as the elder clone led him off towards Cody's private Officer Quarters.

He's back to himself again, when he realizes he's in bed, next to Cody, who's wrapped around him like an octopus, waiting for him to seek the comfort he needs, and wants.

It was like a dam broke, when he realized it.

He moved, clinging to Cody, and burying his face into Cody's chest, letting him hug him tightly.

“I'm here... I'm here, you're safe, he's gone.”

He's gone.

Rex started crying.

“Hardcase...” He whispered, “Waxer... _Dogma..._ ”

“I know... I know, I miss them too.” Cody said softly. “They did everything right, they didn't deserve it.”

“Dogma killed a _traitor_!” Rex said, not raising his voice above a whisper. He didn't want anyone to hear, if they passed Cody's quarters.

“I know, Rex. I know; Dogma's a hero to the Republic, for putting an end to a traitor, but he didn't follow protocol. He's considered a war criminal and-”

“A traitor, for killing a _traitor_.” Rex hissed, “Fucking _Jedi_ have no idea-”

“I know, Rex. I _know_ , the Jedi are blind fools, but until they can get their heads out of their karkin' asses, we have to do things by the book. Mostly. You were almost there...”

“Dogma shouldn't have done it.” Rex sighed, beginning to relax a bit. Cody's hands were rubbing his back, his shoulders, his head... It felt nice.

A comfort he hadn't had since he was still a cadet.

“But he did... And we'll do what we can to save him.” Cody promised, his fingers beginning to massage Rex's scalp. “Go to sleep, Rex... I'm here.”

When Rex woke up, he would swear Cody was some kind of Jedi, with the ability to knock him out like that.

 


End file.
